


Ученье - свет

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, PWP, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Skater!Yuuri, alien!Victor, try not to laugh challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Виктор прибывает на Землю для исследования человеческой сексуальной жизни и приземляется в Ю-Топии
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 10





	Ученье - свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close Encounters of the Thirst Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262616) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Yuuri on Ice: Katsudno 2020 в рамках Зимней Фандомной битвы - 2020 https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219041896.htm?oam#more1 
> 
> Обычно перевести норм название - самое трудное, но не в этот раз
> 
> [ эта работа на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9536622/24493958)

Юри моргнул. И еще раз моргнул. И еще. Нет, все еще там. Посреди горячего источника стоял неимоверно шикарный, отлично сложенный и хорошо оснащенный индивид. Стопроцентно во вкусе Юри. Высокий, подтянутый, европеец. Его пресс Юри мог бы использовать в качестве стиральной доски. А еще он был хорошо оснащен, Юри уже упоминал это? Будто прямиком из порно, и не из японского порно, где все самое интересное зацензурено и размыто в клеточку. Во всей красе. Необрезанный. Воздух над источником был, видимо, чересчур горячим и влажным, потому что Юри стало жарко. Он же просто пошел посмотреть, кто это плещется в источнике после закрытия онсена, совсем не ожидая увидеть такое.

Кожа незнакомца белела, как алебастр, а его волосы светились, будто луна над головой. Не в переносном смысле. Серебристые пряди буквально излучали лунный свет. Юри снова моргнул. Ничего не изменилось.

— Э-э… — Юри мог бы поприветствовать его по-английски, рискуя оскорбить человека, если бы оказалось, что тот (к счастью) прекрасно говорит по-японски. Или поздороваться по-японски и получить в ответ недоумевающий взгляд случайного туриста (что тоже было бы неплохо, особенно если бы этот турист вдруг, по чудесному кармическому совпадению, оказался таким же безнадежно гейским геем, как Юри). — Привет?

— Приветствую тебя, дружественная форма жизни!

О. У него был акцент. Сексуальный и грубоватый, и возбуждающий, похожий на русский. Все складывалось либо очень плохо, либо очень, очень хорошо — стоп, о чем он говорит?!

— Мое имя Виктор, и я прибыл сюда с целью стать твоим сексуальным партнером! Сопроводи же меня в свои брачные чертоги, чтобы мы могли джага-джага.

Юри опять заморгал, но на этот раз по другим причинам:

— Джага-джага?

— Разве вы не так говорите? Прошу прощения, позволь мне перезагрузиться, — Виктор поставил ногу на струящийся фонтанчик в центре источника, демонстрируя все, чем мог гордиться, — Засади мне так, чтобы очко не закрывалось.

Юри развернулся и направился к выходу — пока пар не повалил из ушей. У двери в душевую он оглянулся — Виктор все еще стоял в той позе, но с этого ракурса Юри открывался вид на его подтянутую и упругую, идеальную задницу.

— Что ты сказал?!

Виктор нахмурился. Юри заметил, что его брови тоже светились. Не мог же Юри настолько устать за день на катке, чтобы ему начало мерещиться такое? Наверное, это просто сон. Сон, в котором привлекательный странный парень предлагает с ним переспать. И наверное, Юри следовало послать его в ближайший любовный отель.

— Опять некорректно? — спросил Виктор, постукивая пальцем по губам и пошевелив бедрами. Его впечатляющее хозяйство качнулось, будто маятник, и вау, даже яйца были идеальными, интересно, какие они на ощу— нет, Юри, соберись! Не поддаваться. Этот раскачивающийся член не загипнотизирует его. Великолепный раскачивающийся член. От шеи и ниже Виктор был безволосым, что делало каждый восхитительный дюйм еще более восхитительным. Пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля, Юри требовалось срочно спустить пар любым способом, хоть на гугл-картинках.

— Я… Зависит от того, чего ты добиваешься, — сказал Юри, почесав в затылке, и чуть приподнял голову. Смотреть в глаза, смотреть на лицо, а не на член. Лицо было до дрожи идеальным. За что Юри это проклятие — западать только на белых красавчиков? Пять лет в Детройте — ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.

— Позволь, я попытаюсь еще раз, — Виктор сменил позу, уперев ладони в статую лягушки, и прогнул спину, выпятив задницу, которая так и напрашивалась на шлепок, будь Юри в пределах досягаемости. — Отшлепай меня и назови папочкой. 

— Думаю, все наоборот, — пробормотал Юри, не отрывая взгляд от этих ягодиц, будто высеченных из мрамора каким-нибудь знаменитым греком.

— Что?

— Если я тебя шлепаю, это ты должен звать меня папочкой.

— Звучит логично.

— Да. То есть, нет.

— Может, станцуем постельное танго?

— Нет.

— Поиграем в зверя с двумя спинами?

— Нет.

— Познаем друг друга в библейском смысле?

— Нет.

— Тили-тили, трали-вали?

— Я даже не знаю, что это значит! — Что вообще происходит? Почему Юри застрял в этом одновременно кошмарном и влажном сне, где слишком сексуальный незнакомец предлагает ему слишком дикие вещи. Даже подвыпившие парни из студенческого братства так к нему не подкатывали. — Почему ты… Кто… Ты вообще в порядке?

Может, этот Виктор слишком долго просидел в горячей воде и начал бредить. С туристами такое случалось — то и дело кто-то перегревался или вставал из источника слишком резко, или бился головой о край. Нужно было проверить, нет ли у Виктора сотрясения мозга, но это означало подойти и потрогать его, а Юри был не уверен, готов ли к этому.

— Все мои жизненные показатели были в норме перед приземлением, но, полагаю, ваша богатая кислородом атмосфера могла спровоцировать некоторые нежелательные реакции. Я выгляжу не хорошо?

Это было странно. Может, он альпинист? Или приехал из захолустья, где мало общаются с внешним миром? Это не объясняло светящиеся волосы, но Юри никогда особо не разбирался в моде.

— Ты должен вылезти из воды и остудить голову, — сказал Юри, вспомнив о гостеприимстве. — Ты гость?

— Да! И я пришел с миром, — Виктор выставил пальцы в жесте из Стар Трека.

Юри решил это проигнорировать. Уже слишком. Слишком много всего и сразу, его мозг не смог бы выдать такую фантазию. Никакой это не сон, а просто чудила-иностранец, к ним в онсен и не такие приезжали, особенно тот криповый немец, когда Юри еще учился в школе — пока что Виктор не казался и вполовину таким же ненормальным.

Вытянуть Виктора из источника и затащить его в дом оказалось тяжкой задачей. От прохладного воздуха он задрожал и попытался спрятаться в объятиях Юри. Сплошные мышцы и гладкая кожа, и обнаженные бедра — Юри чуть с ума не сошел, пока заставил Виктора сесть на скамью, а потом еще пришлось заставить его надеть джинбей. Виктор сопротивлялся, утверждая, что одежду полагается надевать не до, а после совокупления.

В обычной ситуации Юри мог полностью отстраниться от подобного беспредела — либо, если ситуация угрожала комфорту других гостей, позвать Мари, чтобы она выпроводила неадекватного гостя. И Юри прекрасно осознавал, что единственной причиной, по которой он не выбрал ни один из этих вариантов, было то, что Виктор был таким сексуальным.

Что не должно было служить оправданием для непристойного поведения, но ведь Юри пока не схватил его за задницу. Может быть, Виктор был просто пьян. Юри тоже пару раз приставал к парням по пьяни. Пхичит поклялся хранить в тайне один случай, о котором, как надеялся Юри, никто никогда не узнает. 

По крайней мере, час был поздний — гости онсена давно разошлись по номерам или ушли домой. Если только их не спугнуло своими домогательствами светящееся нечто. Хотя волосы Виктора перестали светиться, как только они вошли внутрь. Юри пришлось дважды перепроверить записи в журнале регистрации — в первый раз он не нашел Виктора в списке гостей, но тот попросил проверить еще раз. Юри так и сделал — и тут же увидел его имя. Когда он поднял взгляд, то мог бы поклясться, что две пряди серебристых волос Виктора приподнялись наподобие гибких антенн, и тут же легли обратно.

Снова показалось. Наверное.

Все это время Виктор флиртовал. Комплименты достались очкам Юри и его щекам, и ногам, и ступням, и так далее. Виктор больше не пытался его пощупать, зато постоянно подмигивал, отчего в животе возникало странное ощущение.

Может, Юри и правда нужно было подкрепиться. Он мог бы приготовить что-то сам на кухне, но в сложившихся тяжелых обстоятельствах у него не осталось на это сил, и нужно было что-то попроще. Он посмотрел на Виктора, который опирался подбородком на руки, устроив локти на стойке регистрации, и хлопал ресницами, рассматривая Юри. А впереди была целая ночь, и Юри был обязан выжить.

— Ты голоден?

— О да, я так изголодался по твоему—

— Нет! Не это. Еда. Ты хочешь есть? — Юри следовало просто указать ему на дверь. Вежливо извиниться, поклониться и сказать, чтобы шел куда-нибудь еще. Только ни одно заведение в округе не принимало туристов так поздно ночью. Кроме любовных отелей. Ближайший был слишком далеко, чтобы идти туда пешком, а везти Виктора на машине было бы не самым удачным решением — если тот снова засветит перед Юри свою идеальную задницу, далеко они не уедут. Потому что.

— Моя первая еда, конечно!

В Японии, он явно имел в виду, его первая еда в Японии. Снова неудача, потому что, насколько Юри знал, служба доставки национальной кухни по ночам не работала. Он поднял трубку гостиничного телефона и набрал номер.

— Кому ты звонишь? — спросил Виктор.

Юри попытался сосредоточиться на гудках, а не на низком тембре этого голоса, потому что в голову полезли мысли о том, как бы это звучало низким жарким шепотом ему на ухо.

— Ты… Уже слишком, понимаешь. У меня стресс из-за всего этого. Вообще я на диете, но прямо сейчас мне очень нужен большой кусок пепперони.

— Ты зовешь доставщика пиццы? — медовые интонации Виктора сломались. Забыв о своей соблазнительной позе, он встал прямо, внезапно занервничав.

— Да, — сказал Юри. Пиццерия наконец ответила, его поприветствовали и спросили, что он желает заказать. Заказ Юри сделать не успел. Виктор выхватил у него трубку, и отключил с чуть большей силой, чем было необходимо.

— Отклонить! Я протестую и вношу вопрос, почему ты хочешь доставщика пиццы сильнее, чем меня. Если тебе нужна форма курьера или акт доставки пищи в картонной таре, я в состоянии сыграть эту роль, если ты укажешь мне ближайшее место создания пиццы. Я прошел подготовку и множество тренировок, и моя сочная горячая колбаска гораздо лучше, уверяю.

Юри снова завис. Он честно старался понять и как-то объяснить эти странные события, но единственным ответом, который остался, было то, что ему все-таки это снится.

— Кто ты?

— Я Виктор.

— Окей. Тогда что ты такое? У нас бывает много иностранцев, и я довольно долго жил в Америке, но ты — просто нечто. Твои волосы светятся и шевелятся, и мне точно это не показалось. Откуда ты?

— Я из другого мира.

— Это заметно, но—

— С другой планеты.

Юри поднял ладонь, показывая, что ему нужна минута на раздумья. В конце-концов, ответ Виктора объяснял все, включая его первые слова и странное приветствие.

— Ладно, закончим с этим.

— О, конечно, мы оба кончим!

К сожалению, познания Юри о разных внеземных делах были крайне ограничены. Пара общеизвестных фактов — плюс все те фильмы, которые Пхичит заставлял его смотреть с ним в их редкие выходные.

— Ты будешь ставить на мне опыты? — поинтересовался он у Виктора.

— Только если ты позволишь.

Юри не знал, как реагировать. Из всего, что Виктор сказал за прошедшие полчаса, или около того, это прозвучало наименее безумно. Если он правда был пришельцем, все вставало на свои места. Юри был уверен, что существовали какие-то государственные учреждения, которые следовало проинформировать о такой проблеме, но, как и все учреждения в Японии, они наверняка работали по стандартному расписанию с понедельника по пятницу с 9-00 до 18-00.

— Докажи. Докажи, что ты пришелец.

— «Пришелец» это ругательный термин.

Ну конечно.

— Тогда как тебя называть?

— Исследователь. Научный посланец. Отправленный на вашу так называемую планету Земля, — улыбка Виктор приняла форму сердца, что было анатомически невозможно, но одновременно смотрелось потрясающе естественно.

— А что ты исследуешь? — уточнил Юри, хотя уже догадывался.

— Человеческие брачные привычки. Я провел доскональное исследование ваших баз данных в интернете, это так увлекательно! Например, ваши правоохранительные службы легко подкупить сексуальными услугами, как и ваших учителей, и медиков, и официантов — фактически, большинство профессий. Люди кажутся чрезвычайно восприимчивыми к спариванию с незнакомцами, поэтому твой отказ так удивляет меня. Мое тело не привлекательно для тебя? — Ткань, покрывавшая одно плеч Виктора, соскользнула, обнажив молочно-белую кожу и острую линию ключиц.

На всякий случай Юри решил не отвечать на его вопрос.

— Так ты докажешь или нет?

Виктор посмотрел вверх, и Юри проследил за его взглядом, наблюдая, как пряди волос Виктора поднялись сами по себе, соединяясь в две серебристые антенны. Очень милые. Кончики антенн слегка помахали ему в знак приветствия.

Ну, ладно. Что ж, Юри особо нечего было сказать. Мыслей тоже никаких не было. Все это не укладывалось в голове.  
Пришелец — пардон, научный засланец, заявился в их семейную гостиницу, утверждая, что хочет исследовать секс. С ним. С Юри. Секс с инопланетянином — это вообще как?

— Секс с тобой — это вообще как?

Виктор засиял. Буквально — его антенны моментально вспыхнули от радости.

— Я очень хорошо разбираюсь в человеческих брачных привычках, по крайней мере в тех, которые я изучал по вашим базам данных! Насколько я понимаю, обычно у вас в одном партнере помещается один половой орган за раз, за исключением случаев, когда вы устраиваете групповые забавы.

— Что за базы данных?

— RedTube, PornHub, X Videos... Ваше увлечение записями брачных церемоний достойно восхищения и неслыханно!

Юри зажмурился:

— Ты смотрел порно.

— Много порно.

— Так вот почему ты так расстроился из-за доставки пиццы?

— Парни, доставляющие пиццу, обычно принимают секс в качестве оплаты, а еда тем временем остывает, поэтому я возражаю.

Юри снял очки, потер щеки и переносицу. Виктор пытался изучать человеческие брачные привычки с помощью порно. И не самого хорошего порно, судя по всем его выражениям. Хотя, у каждого свое понятие, что такое хорошее порно.  
Получается, Юри был первым человеком, вступившим в контакт с инопланетным гуманоидным видом. С точки зрения морали, позволить Виктору оставаться под ложным впечатлением было бы постыдным поступком.

— И надолго ты здесь для исследований? — переспать с инопланетянином, который тут же смоется на своей летающей тарелке — такое несомненно ударит и по самолюбию, и по психике. Юри нужно было подготовиться.

— Я могу остаться, пока мой избранник не потребует, чтобы я ушел. Мы очень уважительно относимся к согласию, это основной моральный принцип, по которому мы живем, — Виктор снова улыбнулся.

Юри вдруг накрыло фантазиями, как это идеальное лицо будет выглядеть во время человеческой брачной церемонии. Наверное, очень горячее зрелище.

— Значит, ты останешься, пока я не прикажу тебе уйти?

— Ответ положительный.

— Даже если это продлится какое-то время?

— Было бы идеально. Чем дольше исследование, тем точнее будут мои выводы.

— А если я тебе не понравлюсь?

— Я выбрал тебя, потому что анализ твоих личных качеств и жизненных привычек показал, что мы идеально подходим друг другу.

Юри не отказался бы заполучить распечатку этого анализа. Если использовать эту технологию для создания приложения знакомств, ему никогда больше не придется беспокоиться о том, чтобы спонсорский чек пришел вовремя.

— А чем ты будешь заниматься все это время? Просто ... лежать в постели?

— О, нет, я хотел бы собрать больше информации о вашем виде в целом. Ваши привычки, повседневная жизнь, как вы умудряетесь процветать. Я очень опытен во всех областях, не только в сексе, так что если тебе нужна помощь эксперта в любой области, я к твоим услугам. Предпочтительно, чтобы я мог выполнять эти задачи или работу, оставаясь рядом с моим назначенным партнером, чтобы в исследовании не было неточностей.

— Хочешь сказать, что хочешь быть рядом со мной?

— И никогда не уходить, да. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я буду нужен.

Что ж, учитывая все обстоятельства, ночь предстояла еще та. Независимо от того, сон это был или реальность, Юри никогда не отступал перед вызовом. Он принял решение. Он собирался трахнуть приш— исследователя.

Юри схватил Виктора за руку и потащил по коридору и вверх по лестнице, слышав только восхищенный тихий вздох «Вау, удивительно!»

Да, именно «Вау, удивительно» он был намерен показать Виктору. Доказать, что секс — это не только порно. Отправить Виктора в космос. Не буквально. Как там говорил Виктор, в библейском смысле.

Юри тихонько закрыл за ними дверь, потому что, как бы ни хотелось драматично ее захлопнуть, он не мог вообразить, как объяснить происходящее кому-то из членов семьи. Поэтому он запер дверь с тихим щелчком и развернулся, схватив Виктора за джинбей и прижав их рты друг к другу. Если он собирался пойти на это, то сдерживаться было бессмысленно. Виктор хотел знать, что такое человеческий секс — Юри собирался показать ему, несмотря на то, что сердце норовило выскочить из груди.

Виктор застонал, коснувшись языком языка Юри, отчего тот загорелся еще большей уверенностью. Пока все шло отлично. Не то, чтобы Юри смог продемонстрировать все, на что способен его вид за один заход, но, в каком-то смысле, основы Виктор усвоит. Не из-за чего нервничать. Ему просто нужно было сосредоточиться, направить в нужное русло эротизм, мастерство и опыт — все, что он обычно не связывал с собой ни в малейшей степени. Нужно было пройти через это. Сосать этот жаркий инопланетный язык, кусать эти мягкие инопланетные губы и тереться об этот толстый инопланетный член. Да, сосредоточиться на этом.

Юри подтолкнул Виктора к кровати и открыл глаза. Он ожидал увидеть что угодно, но не такое. Под распахнутым джинбеем Виктор весь светился. Его кожа излучала нежный серебристый свет, как и его волосы, хотя щеки и верхняя часть груди золотисто блестели. Юри уставился на него:

— Ты краснеешь… золотом?

— У меня золотая кровь, — губы Виктора были приоткрыты, а длинные ресницы тоже отливали лунным блеском, подсвечивая голубые глаза.

Юри чуть было не спросил, какой пробы золото, но решил не отвлекаться на теоретические аспекты анатомии инопланетян, раз уж сейчас ему предстояло изучить ее на практике. Очень углубленно. Он толкнул Виктора на кровать:

— Раздевайся, — голос чуть задрожал, и Юри сбросил свою одежду.

Он уже успел мельком рассмотреть зад Виктора раньше, но это не подготовило его к встрече лицом к лицу со светящимся, гордо стоящим инопланетным членом. Член тоже стал золотым.

— Вау, — выдохнул Юри, не в силах сдержаться. — Удивительно, — он обхватил его пальцами, как награду киноакадемии. Фаллической киноакадемии. Спасибо моему тренеру, сообществу любителей фигурного катания, моему соседу по комнате, и порно. Аминь.

— Давай, оближи этот леденец.

Юри замер и поднял взгляд:

— Это тоже из твоих исследований?

— Действие происходило в супермаркете. У вашего вида склонность к публичным совокуплениям?

Вопрос был спорный, но Юри решил, что действия эффективнее слов, и насадился ртом на золотистый член так глубоко, как мог.

Виктор откинулся на подушки, выгнувшись дугой, и воскликнул что-то на языке, который вряд ли существовал в этой солнечной системе. Хриплый, эротичный, полный желания звук, за которым, впрочем, тут же последовала просьба «высосать его досуха и как следует выебать». Это было одновременно и смешно, и ненормально возбуждающе. Юри выпустил член изо рта:

— Можешь не…

— Не — что?

— Фразы из порно очень отвлекают.

— Тебя не привлекает мысль о том, чтобы как следует меня выебать? — спросил Виктор. Его голубые глаза были широко раскрыты от любопытства, волосы слегка взъерошены, серебряные антенны снова торчали и тянулись вперед, как будто они тоже хотели узнать ответ. По какой-то странной причине Юри захотелось лизнуть их. Нужно будет спросить об этом позже.

— Нет, то есть, да.

— Значит, сделай это. 

Юри чувствовал, что, вероятно, поступает неправильно, но лучше жалеть о том, что сделал, чем наоборот. Сногсшибательный парень просит заняться с ним самыми приятными вещами на свете, и кто такой Юри, чтобы отказывать? Взяв Виктора за лодыжки, Юри раздвинул его ноги и снова остановился. Виктор не переставал его удивлять. Анатомически, между ног у него все было, как у обычного человека. За исключением одной детали. Он выделял какое-то серебристое и скользкое вещество. Выглядело так, словно в лубрикант щедро добавили серебряных блесток.

— Это что-то новенькое.

— Мое тело приспособлено к идеальному брачному опыту, — радостно ответил Виктор и подбадривающе улыбнулся.  
Юри погрузил пальцы в сверкающее, блестящее тело и едва сдержал стон, потому что Виктор был горячим, влажным, узким, нетерпеливым и жаждущим. Лучшее комбо. Юри навис над ним, устроившись между его ног и направляя себя:

— Ты уверен?

Виктор обнял его за плечи, обхватив ногами за талию:

— Заделай мне детишек!

Юри поперхнулся:

— Ты же… не в прямом смысле? — он не представлял, что будет делать с толпой маленьких светящихся полу-людей-полу-научных-засланцев. О таком им с Виктором стоило поговорить заранее.

— Не в прямом.

— Отлично, — Юри уперся руками в матрас и толкнулся внутрь. И это правда было «вау, удивительно». Спустя какое-то время поток Викторовых порно-словечек иссяк, уступив место гораздо более искренним стонам и просьбам, вроде «ааа, глубже, Юри, сильнее, да, хочу твой член, вот так, прямо в смазочный отсек» — ладно, кое-что по-прежнему звучало странно, но Юри быстро нашел способ заглушить словесный креатив Виктора глубокими поцелуями. Он вколачивал Виктора в матрас, плавясь от ощущений и от того, как его дыхание сбивалось каждый раз, когда член Юри погружался в «смазочный отсек» особенно глубоко.

Виктор обнял его крепче, золотистый румянец на его коже засиял ярче. Юри застонал в поцелуй. Виктор выгнулся, содрогаясь от оргазма, и сжался на члене Юри каким-то невероятным образом, сделав что-то волшебное со всеми его нервными окончаниями. Описать эти ощущения Юри бы никогда не сумел, да это было и неважно, потому что в этот момент Виктор кончил сверкающим серебром. Флуоресцентные брызги гасли на его коже, но Виктор не ослаблял хватку, удерживая Юри в себе и медленно двигая бедрами, пока тот тоже не достиг пика, сбитый с толку, но довольный. 

Юри снова поцеловал Виктора - частично потому, что не мог удержаться, частично чтобы никакая порнушная фраза не испортила момент. Он рухнул рядом с Виктором, тяжело дыша и растеряв все слова:

— Вау.

— Удивительно, — хихикнул Виктор, и Юри тоже не удержался от смеха.

Несколько минут они лежали бок о бок, пока Виктор не нащупал ладонь Юри, переплетя их пальцы.

— Ну, и как тебе? — спросил Юри.

— Лучше, чем предполагали исследования.

Смеясь, Юри повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Виктора. Моргнул. Все еще здесь. Все еще светится. Все еще невозможно соблазнительный. Эту смертельно милую улыбку Юри хотел бы видеть как можно чаще.

— Это значит, что ты хочешь остаться?

— Как я уже говорил, я обладаю высокой квалификацией во многих областях, плюс могу быстро учиться и адаптироваться к любой незнакомой среде. Могу быть для тебя кем угодно, в дополнение к тому, что я твой партнер по исследованиям.

У Юри появилась кое-какая мысль. Он задумчиво постучал указательным пальцем по губам, копируя Виктора.

— Вообще-то… Я ищу нового тренера по фигурному катанию.


End file.
